1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, a control program for the information processing apparatus and a recording medium having the control program recorded thereon for the information processing apparatus, which may be applicable to a hard disk apparatus for recording video data, for example. The present invention aims at preparing a moving image file management table in a FAT (File Allocation Table) file system to specify a limit of a unit of encoding, to utilize the moving image file management table to reproduce moving image files, and to reproduce the video data recorded by data-compression, while maintaining compatibility with the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Random-access is possible in a conventional hard disk drive used as a peripheral apparatus of a personal computer and nowadays the hard disk drives have been downsized and improved so as to have increasingly higher recording density. As a result, the hard disk drive is applied to recording of audio data or video data (hereafter referred to as AV data) so that a variety of applications in home servers, in-vehicle apparatuses, etc. have been proposed.
In such a hard disk drive, data recorded on the hard disk may be managed by each unit of cluster having a plurality of sectors (i.e. on a cluster by cluster basis) by means of a file allocation table (FAT) which constitutes management data recorded on the hard disk, and the management is carried out by a personal computer etc. which constitutes a host apparatus. A file managing system by the file allocation table is hereafter referred to as a FAT file system.